CLARO DE LUNA
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Una historia. Un sueño. Una fantasía. Terry siempre está enfocado en su trabajo, pero hubo una chica que se introdujo en su secreto mundo, y le dio un poco de la tan ansiada felicidad que todos anhelamos bajo el claro de la luna. Una historia de amor y nostalgia. A Wendolyn Legan con todo mi cariño.


**CLARO DE LUNA**

 **A Wendolyn Legan**

" **Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **Chica de Terry**

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Una exquisita melodía acaricia mis sentidos resonando en el vacío de la inconciencia. Mi cuerpo va despertando a las sensaciones que produce cada nota.

Muevo la mano derecha y acaricio la seda del lugar vacío a mi costado. Él estuvo aquí.

Y aquí.

Con mi mano izquierda toco el espacio entre mis pechos cubiertos de sedosa y brillante púrpura.

Mientras voy acomodando las medias y me cubro el cuerpo desnudo con el salto de noche japonés, descalza y sigilosamente me acercó al salón.

Aún el reino de la oscuridad nos domina. Aún el dorado sol duerme.

Sin pretender esconder mi presencia, me quedó sumergida en las sombras del pasillo. Puedo verlo sentado al piano, está desnudo haciéndole el amor.

Su cabeza esta inclinada, la luminosa curva de su espalda se balancea con sensual cadencia mientras sus manos acarician el frio marfil, encendiéndolo con su pasión. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el pie derecho descalzo sobre el pedal. Piel pálida contrastando contra el pulido y brillante azabache de la madera.

Siempre que toca cierra los ojos y se deja llevar a un lugar que está prohibido para los demás mortales, su mundo.

Pero hubo una ocasión que un intruso se coló. Yo.

* * *

No podía dejar de mirar al profesor Granchester cuando solía tocar el viejo piano de la clase de música cuando todos se iban. La espalda curvada hacia el piano, la cabeza inclinada, los ojos cerrados. Tocaba una y otra vez "Claro de Luna" haciendo resonar las notas en cada rincón del salón con una acústica perfecta. Era como dejarte llevar a un lugar inmemorial que flota a través del tiempo. Me provoca cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Esperaba a que él se fuera para que no advirtiera mi presencia.

En varias ocasiones me escabullí a su mundo como una ladrona, mirándolo tocar en medio de ese claro de luna al centro del salón, suspirando con cada nota que salían de la punta de sus dedos sobre las teclas.

Cuando al fin bajaba la tapa y se iba yo podía salir de mi escondite a apropiarme de ese mundo del profesor Granchester que había aun dejado flotando en el ambiente. Estando sola cantaba volviendo ese mundo etéreo mi propia Caledonia, un lugar al que me encantaba entrar y que sentía mío.

Sintiéndome en total privacidad, pero acompañada por la esencia del profesor Granchester pues su aroma aun permanecía en la sala cerca del piano, cantaba con toda mi alma uniendo nuestros mundos, un claro de luna sobre los valles de Caledonia.

* * *

-Señorita, señorita.

-Sí, profesor Granchester.

-Acompáñeme.

Por el largo pasillo solo se escuchaban los pasos seguros del profesor y el runrún de mi falda de belly dance al caminar presurosamente detrás de él. Iba completamente asustada ¿Me habría descubierto? ¿Iba a regañarme por espiarlo? Tenía fama de gruñón y exigente. Era muy guapo, pero después de tener clases con el afamado actor, la gran cantidad de chicas que se inscribían en sus clases de actuación salían huyendo, quedando solamente gente con verdadero talento y ganas de aprender.

Rápidamente llegamos al salón, abrió la puerta y me detuve en seco, asustada. Se estaba comportando galante al darme el pase como lo hace un caballero a una dama, pero yo no estaba tan segura de sentirme como una dama, era una chiquilla a su lado, una que lo miraba con cara de bobo terror.

Con su rostro hizo un gesto para invitarme a entrar, yo aún traía los zapatos en la mano, y descalza cruce el umbral. El salón estaba a oscuras, solo el foco iluminando el piano al centro como un claro de luna. Me quede parada, esperando el sermón del profesor, me sentía tremendamente ridícula con mi vestuario de odalisca aun puesto y él tan espléndidamente vestido como siempre y ese aroma tan cautivador tan suyo.

Después de cerrar la puerta y asegurarla por dentro, sin decirme nada se acercó al piano, tomó asiento frente a él, levantó la tapa y comenzó a tocar.

-Canta.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, ¿cantar? Pero… ¿y el regaño?

-Vamos chiquilla, canta –insistió él.

-Que… pero…. yo…

No sabía qué hacer, quería echar a correr. ¿Cómo supo que yo cantaba? ¿O acaso él también estuvo espiándome sin que yo lo supiera? Quería morirme de la pena, nunca había cantado frente a nadie.

\- ¿Que hace un talento como tú, tratando de encajar en un mundo al que no perteneces?

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Pero ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿estaba insinuando que no sirvo para bailar por no ser flacucha como las demás?

-Mueves bien las caderas, pero para que quiere moverlas de esa forma una Condesa del canto, como tú. No lo necesitas. No necesitas que los demás te acepten si tratas de meterte en sus estándares a la fuerza.

-Yo… -No sabía que decir. El profesor estaba enterado de la forma en que los demás me trataban por no seguir el canon de belleza de las otras chicas.

-Ven. Acércate Wendolyn. Canta para mí.

El profesor Granchester había pronunciado mi nombre, eso fue suficiente.

Y seguí cantando para él mientras me acompañaba al piano hasta que llegó el día del festival. Sin decirle a nadie me prepare con el profesor Granchester cuando todos se habían ido. Él me tomó bajo su tutela e hizo sacar lo mejor de mí. Ese día, me presente con mi grupo de danza árabe como todos esperaban. La chica de pronunciadas curvas moviendo con maestría las caderas porque sabía que el profesor Granchester en algún lugar del auditorio estaba mirándome.

Bailaba para él. Él era mi inspiración, mi motivo para dar lo mejor de mí. Olvidé los comentarios negativos sobre mi físico y me enfoqué en dominarlo para que él pudiera apreciar que había aprendido la lección de no dejarme vencer por la estúpida opinión de los demás. Que yo era más fuerte que eso, y que, si había que mover las caderas, yo sería la mejor haciéndolo. Y lo hice. Sobresalí opacando a mis compañeras con mi danza sensual y llamativa, con mi cuerpo imperfecto logré atrapar la atención del público. La ovación fue para mí.

El festival siguió su curso y hasta el final, el profesor Granchester subió al escenario se posicionó del piano y ataviada en un vestido de gasa purpura y mi abundante cabellera oscura cayendo sobre la espalda, canté ante un público expectante la canción escocesa Caledonia.

Fue un total éxito. La ovación de pie que recibió mi canto fue la más larga de todo el festival. Yo apenas y podía creerlo, al voltear hacia atrás, a mi querido profesor, él también estaba de pie aplaudiendo con energía, en su mirada el orgullo. Yo estaba tan feliz que desee haber corrido a agradecerle, pero mis pies estaban clavados al piso. Cuando bajé del escenario y todo mundo se volcaba en felicitaciones y buenos augurios en una carrera muy prometedora en el canto, el profesor Granchester, había desaparecido. No pude agradecerle, ni decirle que…

El festival quedó atrás, la muestra de talento había acabado. Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal más el profesor de actuación que me había enseñado mi propio valor, no volvió más.

El salón donde habitualmente daba sus clases ahora lucía vacío y frio. Pasaron los días, las semanas se convirtieron en un mes completo. No pude resistirlo más.

Por platicas de estudiantes me entere que el profesor tenía una casa en Esmeraldas, yo, con una beca para estudiar canto en una prestigiosa escuela, no podía sentirme completamente feliz, hasta no agradecerle y hacérselo saber. Tomé el auto de mi madre y conduje la distancia que me separaba del profesor.

Me habían dicho que la casa donde se quedaba era una especie de retiro que él usaba cuando preparaba sus papeles a interpretar. Fui conduciendo por toda la costa, hasta encontrar su vehículo. Era la única seña que tenía para dar con él. La casa estaba bastante alejada, casi al final del camino. Di con ella a punto de darme por vencida, la lluvia no ayuda nada a mi desesperada empresa, pero al fin, lo encontré.

Cuando baje del auto me empape por completo hasta llegar al umbral. Dentro se escuchaba música clásica y las luces estaban encendidas. Toque con energía. Moría de frio. Ciertamente no había preparado con antelación aquel viaje, fue en un ardid que lo decidí y heme aquí. Con la mayoría de edad cumplida a la puerta de mi profesor. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Me pregunte cuando de súbito la puerta se abrió.

-¿Wendolyn? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… escape de casa. Vine a verlo.

-Pero… ¿Qué has hecho muchacha? Por favor entra o enfermaras.

-Profesor… lo amó.

Él se me quedo mirando con ojos de espanto. Estaba frente a él completamente empapada y tiritando de frio. La cabellera completamente descuidada. Debía ser una visión horrible a sus ojos. No era lo que quería decir, bueno si, pero no de esta manera. Que importaba de todas formas ya estaba dicho. Ya lo había dicho. Era verdad. Estuve enamorada del profesor en secreto durante un tiempo y cuando él me tomo bajo tutela artística… yo… lo amé muchos más.

-oh… Wendolyn…

-No diga nada. Yo, solo quería que usted supiera que obtuve una beca y… pronto iré a estudiar a una gran escuela, todo gracias a usted. Quería que lo supieras Terrence.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, Wendolyn. Mereces eso y más. Eres una gran cantante con una preciosa voz. Te convertirás en una verdadera estrella.

-Gracias… -apenas podía pronunciar palabra, los labios me temblaban. Estar en la costa era mucho más frio de lo que yo pensaba y no venía preparada- lo lamento si lo incomodé.

-No. No. Solo que has venido tu sola hasta acá. Y eres tan joven…

-No tiene que hacerme cumplidos innecesarios profesor.

-No. Oye. Escúchame, tu eres muy linda. Eres una chiquilla encantadora, pero yo soy mayor que tú y verte como mujer no estaría bien.

-Tengo 19 años. Soy una mujer.

-Lo eres. Una mujer hermosa, valiente y muy valiosa. Ven, déjame traerte algo para que te cubras.

Tuve que desnudarme por completo y envolverme en la manta que me dio el profesor, me preparó un té caliente y me hizo sentarme frente al fuego. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio como si ambos sopesáramos la situación en que nos encontrábamos.

-Lamento si lo he puesto en una situación incómoda. Usted se fue de pronto y yo no pude agradecer su ayuda.

-Sigues hablándome de usted. Ya no soy profesor en tu escuela Wendolyn.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que casi soltara la taza del té.

-Tu tampoco me eres indiferente, pero, en las circunstancias en que nos encontrábamos debía mantener la distancia. Ahora te tengo aquí, como mujer y no como alumna. Y como hombre te digo que me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado al fin tu verdadero camino.

-Entonces usted… tú… -apenas si podía hablar. Había escuchado perfectamente y no iba a hacerme la tonta al respecto- Terrence, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Él me miro con aquellos profundo ojos azules, brillaban con la luz de la chimenea.

\- ¿Es lo que deseas? ¿por eso es que has venido?

-Sí. Quiero que sea contigo.

Aquella noche dejamos de ser alumna y maestro. Nos acercamos tanto como solo puede estar un hombre y una mujer. Sabía que él no tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia mí, pero pude comprobar que yo, con mis curvas lograba excitar al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Le gustaba, yo le gustaba en verdad y me lo dejó muy claro. Aquella noche nos convertimos en amantes. Me dejó claro que comprendía que él era mi primera ilusión, pero que pasaría. Que la respetaba, pero no deseaba alimentarla. Dios, a mí que me importaba, que me respetara todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando volviera a acariciarme con esas manos mágicas. Que volviera a besarme con esa boca de miel. Que me volviera loca si eso deseaba. Yo era suya, y en ese momento juraba que sería para siempre. Terrence me hizo el amor de una forma tan bella que yo, pude amarme a mí misma tal cual era, al mismo tiempo.

Con el pasar de los años, me di cuenta de que Terrence tenía razón en algo, yo solo me debía a mí misma. Estaba bien amar, pero debía ser siempre fiel a lo que yo era. Mientras estudiaba, Terrence y yo nos vimos unas cuantas veces y no perdíamos el tiempo en hablar. Hacíamos el amor porque nos gustábamos, porque estábamos contentos el uno con el otro, porque lo deseábamos. Yo seguía enamorada de él, por supuesto, pero con el tiempo entendí que él amaba a otra persona y que eso le impedía entregarse a alguien más. El amor no se puede obligar, ciertamente. Bien lo sabía yo.

Paso el tiempo y me convertí en una gran estrella. Se me conoce como "La condesa" el mote que me había dado Terrence la primera vez que me habló. Habían pasado muchos años y no lo había vuelto a ver. Ignoraba si había alcanzado el amor verdadero o no. Solo sabía que seguía viajando por el mundo y triunfando. Curiosamente nuestros espectáculos nunca coincidieron en la misma ciudad, hasta el día de hoy.

Al llegar a mi departamento en la gran manzana después del espectáculo en la casa de la Opera de Nueva York encontré una nota bajo la puerta de él logrando remover millares de sentimientos en mí. Al poco tiempo estaba llamando a la puerta.

Vino a mi casa y fue bienvenido. Ya no estaba enamorada de Terrence. Lo amaba de cierta manera, siempre estaría en mi corazón, entre nosotros había una conexión espiritual enorme, pero no del tipo romántico.

Hicimos el amor. Volvimos a entregarnos todo. Terrence seguía tan fogoso como siempre, tan apasionado, tan febril, entonces supe que seguía solo, esperando. ¿Qué? No lo sé y no lo pregunte. Este tiempo era nuestro y no importaba nada más.

Seguía con su manía de tocar Claro de luna. Ahora me conmovía hasta las lágrimas porque su mundo seguía intacto. Y yo era la intrusa que nuevamente dejó entrar para tener un poco de felicidad.

-Sé que estás ahí condesa -Dijo sin levantar la vista del piano.

-Y yo sé que lo sabes, profesor –Respondí con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué al piano, mientras él seguía tocando. Apenas y habíamos cruzado palabras, quizás este era el momento para hablar.

-No duermes ¿eh?

-Poco. Tienes un piano espectacular.

-Puedes tocarlo cuando quieras –Respondí traviesa.

-Lo sé –dijo el devolviéndome una sonrisa.

-Conocí a alguien.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Afirme con el rostro cuando él me miro.

\- ¿Y, te merece?

-Sí, lo amo. Pero todavía no se lo dejo saber.

-Entonces es afortunado. Tengo que irme.

-Sí, debes hacerlo. Vendrá por mi temprano.

-Estoy feliz por ti Wendolyn. Entonces, llegué justo a tiempo para despedirnos.

-Creo que si -dije con tristeza.

-Te quiero. ¿Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé -Respondí dándole un beso en los labios.

-Si ése bastardo llega a lastimar uno solo de tus cabellos… yo…

Reí con su comentario, ahora parecía comportarse como un hermano mayor más que como un amante.

-Sobreviví a ti, Terrence. Así que no creo que pueda dañarme más que eso.

Él me miro con seriedad como si realmente lamentara no haber podido corresponder a mi primer amor de juventud.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, me diste lo que yo quería, un hermoso recuerdo. Además, me develaste a la verdadera mujer que era yo. Te amo solo por eso, por tu fe en mí.

Volvimos a besarnos. Abrazados volvimos a la alcoba. Mientras nos arreglábamos sabíamos que la despedida definitiva estaba acercándose y la nostalgia nos tomó por sorpresa como nunca antes.

-Deseo que seas muy feliz, Wendolyn.

Caminamos de vuelta por el pasillo hacia el salón, estaba amaneciendo ya. Nos quedamos abrazados un momento, apretándonos fuerte y cuando él intento alejarse yo no lo deje ir…

E hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, cantar. Cantarle la última canción a él.

"Te deseo pájaros azules en la primavera.

Para darle a tu corazón una canción para cantar.

Y luego un beso, pero más que eso te deseo amor.

Y en julio una limonada para refrescarte en algún claro del bosque

Te deseo salud y más que riqueza te deseo amor.

Mi corazón roto y yo estamos de acuerdo

Que tú y yo nunca podríamos ser, así que, con mi mejor, con todo lo mejor, te dejo libre.

Te deseo un refugio en la tormenta

Una acogedora chimenea para mantenerte caliente

Pero, sobre todo, cuando los copos caen, te deseo amor"

Y se fue, mientras yo lloraba y aquel claro de luna con él.

* * *

 **8:00 am**

Los toques en la puerta se escucharon, puntal como siempre.

-Hermosos días mi Condesa. Dichosos los ojos.

El hombre entro llevando en sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Buen día, bienvenido.

Luego de poner las hermosas flores en agua, nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Nos vamos, Neal.

-A donde usted desee madmoisell.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Pueden buscar la versión Audio-fic en mi canal de YouTube "Odet Chica de Terry", no es por nada, pero aunque tiene sus fallos porque es mi primer video de ése tipo (más elaborado) salió hermoso, al punto de sumergirte en una gran nostalgia. Tiene la melodía de Claro de luna de fondo, la canción de Caledonia interpretada por Wendolyn Legan y la canción de "Te deseo amor" de la despedida de Wendolyn y Terry.**

É **ste trabajo el más reciente, me ha traído hermosos comentarios en su versión en audio-fic, así que ojala puedan disfrutarla también.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo que estoy narrando mis historias en mi canal, quien desee escucharlas de mi propia voz, pues por allá los espero y... ¡no olviden suscribirse!**

 **He comenzado con el fic largo "LA RAÍZ" voy en el capitulo 4. Mañana Miércoles 28 de febrero cuelgo el capitulo 5 y el Viernes día 2 de marzo el 6.**

L **os fics cortos que ya están colgados por allá son:**

 **-Te enterraré en mi jardín.**

 **-Dos almas en el cementerio**

 **-Amanecer**

 **Dos poemas:**

 **-"Farewell" que aparece en el fic de DESTINO, y...**

 **-"Definición del amor" los colgué por el día del amor, 14 de Febrero.**

 **-Mi presentación y bienvenida a mi canal**

 **y por supuesto,**

 **-Claro de Luna.**

 **Espero contar con su amable compañía por allá en you tuve en mi canal, con una interacción más personal.**

 **Nos leemos y nos escuchamos pronto. Abrazos.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Chica de Terry**


End file.
